yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Different Dimension (D.D.) Deck
A Different Dimension Deck is a variant of RFG decks. Its aptly named as such because of the use of "D.D." or Different Dimension. All monsters with D.D. in their names all have Card Effects that deal with removing cards from the game. Because of this Different Dimension decks can't really be defined as a deck to itself since many RFG decks require them. One lockdown strategy of this deck is the use of "Gravekeeper's Servant" in combination with "Macro Cosmos", "Dimensional Fissure", "Banisher of the Light", or "Banisher of the Radiance" to restrict the opponent's attacks. Since "Gravekeeper's Servant's effect clearly states that in order for the opponent to attack, he/she must discard the top card of their deck to the graveyard, the opponent won't be able to attack because the top card can't go directly to the graveyard nor can it be removed from play. As for "Dimensional Fissure", the lockdown will still work. Because even though the card text states that only monster cards will be removed, since neither player can tell whether the top card of the deck is a monster or not, the opponent still won't be able to attack. It relies on taking advantage of having cards removed from play as opposed being sent to the Graveyard. With a solid D.D. Deck a strategy centers around getting rid of your opponent's cards from the field all the while recycling your monsters. Cards like Macro Cosmos and Dimensional Fissure are excellent main supports for this purpose. This is also offset with cards that allow you to return your monsters. Since "D.D. Survivor" is Special Summoned at the End Phase of a turn he is removed from play, he continues to return with "Macro Cosmos" in play and the opponent only will lose card advantage by destroying him. A major advantage of the deck is it's ability to disrupt the strategies of common deck-types by stopping the effects of Recruiter monsters and not allowing the opponent to fill the Graveyard for cards such as "Pot of Avarice" or the "Sky Scourges". Return from the Different Dimension would be considered the best option as it only returns your monster at the cost of half of your life points. Because these monsters will return your RFG pile, the card Soul Absorption can very well make up for the life point lost. As for support, it can be varied to suit the need of the player when removing cards from the game. Suggested Cards Monster Cards * Caius the Shadow Monarch * D.D. Survivor * D.D. Assailant * D.D. Warrior Lady * D.D. Warrior * D.D. Crazy Beast * D.D. Scout Plane * Helios Trice Megistus * D.D. Crow * Helios Duo Megistus * D.D.M. - Different Dimension Master * Dimensional Alchemist * Kycoo the Ghost Destroyer * Gren Maju Da Eiza * Banisher of the Light * Banisher of the Radiance * Necroface * Bazoo the Soul-Eater * Helios - The Primordial Sun * Golden Homunculus * Holy Knight Ishzark * Cyber Valley Spell Cards * D.D. Borderline * Burial from a Different Dimension * Dimensional Fissure * Dimension Fusion * Soul Release * Gravekeeper's Servant * D.D.R. - Different Dimension Reincarnation * Chaos Greed * Inferno Tempest * Soul Absorption * Nobleman of Extermination * Nobleman of Crossout * Card of Sanctity * Dark Core * Chaos End Trap Cards * Big Burn * Horn of Heaven * D.D. Dynamite * Dimensional Prison * Graverobber's Retribution * Macro Cosmos * Mirror Force * Return from the Different Dimension * Skull Lair * Dark Mirror Force * Zero Gravity * Solemn Judgment * Karma Cut Category:Deck Type